zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheRadBoy/Happy Halloween!
Happy Halloween! Today is my first Halloween in the U.S. since October 31, 2010. In Poland, Halloween exists, and some people throw parties and dress up, but it's not a big event. Oh, and Trick-or-Treating is virutally non-existent. Part of the reason Halloween isn't so popular in Poland is because the following day is All Saint's Day, a big holiday where we visit the graves of our dead relatives. Many people think it's disrespectful to party on October 31st, when you're going to mourn your dead on November 1st. By the way, here's how I celebrated my Polish Halloweens. 2011: My sister and I dressed up and drove to our grandparents' and some distant cousins. There were supposed to be a couple of little cousins there, and we were supposed to teach them about Halloween, but they actually didn't show up. So we ended up sitting with a bunch of old people. But, at least there was candy! 2012: Nothing much. My sister and I dressed up at home and our mom gave us candy. 2013: The Saturday before Halloween, we threw a Halloween party with some of our neighbors. On Halloween itself, we just dressed up home and ate candy. 2014: Again, we dressed up and ate candy. So, anyway, you can bet that I was really excited for Halloween this year! You could tell because, for example, I put up a Halloween background for my chat, xat.com/Sarcy, on September 5th. Lol. But I kind of regret it, it was too early. I'll wait till October next year. Anyways, I decorated my house on the first weekend of October. We put these pumpkin, spider, cobweb, etc. sticker-thingies on our living room windows. We have this cute little wooden carving of a ghost standing on our steps, plus a BIG pumpkin that the squirrels made a few bites on. Also, we hung up a witch-mask on this little window we have on our door. It was supposed to glow in the dark, but it didn't work. However, you could still see it in the evenings when our living room lights were on! When it comes to the indoors, we just have a couple of pumpkins and squash lying around. My sister is going Trick-or-Treating. I thought I might go, too, since I haven't Trick-or-Treated since I was 9, my last Halloween here. But I decided that I don't feel like putting on a costume and traveling miles and miles just to full up a bag of candy. I'll just hand out candy this year. I'm going to sit in my living room all afternoon, from like 3:00PM, when the little kids start coming, until 10:00PM, when the teenagers stop coming. Something that surprised me is that a LOT of people my age are going. I thought that if I went, I'd be the only 14-year-old in America to still be Trick-or-Treating. But, actually, a lot of my high school friends are going. Kind of ridiculous, if you ask me. :P Anyways, I hope everyone has a Happy Halloween! P.S. It's the end of the quarter, so I also have Monday off. 3-days off and Halloween? What a marvelous weekend! Category:Blog posts